From the beginning
by thatfandomfreakk
Summary: Alec, a Shadowhunter, meets his complete opposite at the Pandemonium club. How will he react? Will they be instantly drawn to each other, or repelled? MALEC! Rating may change to M for later chapters *wink wink*
1. Chapter 1

"No, Isabelle, for God's sake, _no!_"

I was arguing with my little sister, Isabelle, about something stupid. She wanted me to go to the Pandemonium club. I said I didn't want to. She said I needed to meet people. I said I didn't like people. She said I was an antisocial idiot. I said she was a social idiot. The argument kept going around in circles, until finally:

"FINE! If it makes you sooo happy, I'll go to the stupid club! But I'm not letting you choose what I wear."

I knew that if she did choose, I would end up wearing something way too dressy. I usually just liked to wear black faded tracksuits and a black t-shirt. But Izzy was having none of it.

"Alexander Lightwood, you _will_ wear what I tell you to." She advanced on me, her teetering heels giving her extra height. We stood staring at each other, fuming, until I couldn't stand it.

"Fine." This time I was resigned rather than angry. "But please, nothing too…" I trailed off at the evil grin Izzy was giving me.

Forty-five minutes later Izzy, Simon, Jace, Clary and I were being admitted into the Pandemonium club. I was dressed in a blue button down shirt, tighter than what I was used to, and skinny jeans. Despite her implications, Izzy had taken mercy on me and not made me wear anything too outrageous.

As we entered the club we passed right by a massive speaker and the blaring noise almost deafened me. I clapped my hands over my ears until we had passed by. The music was still unbearably loud, but not so loud that I had to cover my ears. I turned to Izzy.

"I'm going over to the bar!" I yelled.

"Okay!" She shouted back, "Go meet someone!"

I blushed. Izzy knew about me being gay, and also having a deep crush on Jace; she was determined for me to get a boyfriend.

I wandered over to the bar tucked into the corner, where you could almost talk normally and still be heard. I leaned on the counter and asked for a coke.

"Sorry, this ain't the pace to get drugs, mate." Answered the bartender apologetically.

I was stunned for a minute, then I realised he thought I meant cocaine. I shuddered.

"No, I-"

"Some people don't live for cocaine, Bruce," purred a voice from behind me. I turned around and became face-to-face with a pair of green-and-gold cat eyes. Warlock, I thought. All my instincts screamed at me to move away from him, but I just couldn't. I could feel his breath washing over my face and I was intoxicated. Then he spoke.

"By the Angel. Hell-oo _Gorgeous_!"

This snapped me out of my trance. I stepped back half a step, and took in the rest of his appearance. He was wearing, from what I could see in the dark room, a skin-tight sparkly jacket and multi-coloured sparkly skinny jeans, not to mention the fact that his eyes were outlined in a thick layer of sparkly eyeliner and his hair was gelled up into sparkly spikes. Even his very skin seemed to shimmer. And, although I hated myself for admitting it, this guy was hot.

"How about I buy you that drink?" He winked at me.

"Um, thanks." I swallowed and looked down, my face completely red. I saw the drink slide towards me, and I was grateful. I needed _something_ to distract me from this guy.

"Well, now, Handsome, I can't very well see your face if you keep it down there, can I?"

I reluctantly lifted me face to him. He smiled a slow, sexy smile.

"That's better." He purred. I shivered.

"Cold, are you?" Cold? How could I be cold in here? But I knew it was an excuse, because he started trailing his fingertips up and down my bare arm. It tingled wherever he touched it.

The Bartender spoke.

"Oi, lay off 'im, Magnus, mate, he's gunna hyperventilate in a minute!"

I turned around and glared at him. I will not be reduced to hyperventilation just because of a Warlock. But a little voice in my head said, _but he's not "just a Warlock". Is he? _I shut that voice up.

"I am _not._" I growled at Bruce.

"God, you're sexy when you growl." Magnus muttered. I was about to retort when a loud voice made me jump.

"Magnus Bane, are you trying to seduce my brother?" It was Izzy. I noticed Magnus's hand still on my arm and stepped backwards.

"Ah, but how could I resist?" Said Magnus with a raised eyebrow. Izzy rolled her eyes.

"Come on," she said to me, "we're leaving now."

"'Kay." I answered, but as I started to walk away, Magnus caught my arm.

"You haven't told me your name."

I turned, but stopped when I realised he was about an inch away from me, I was unable to form words.

"Uhhhh-"

"Never mind. I'll just have to call you "the Hot One"." Magnus winked.

I think I would have just stayed there for the whole night, staring, if Izzy hadn't pulled my arm and said with a barely stifled laugh, "Come _on._"

I was just walking out with Jace, Clary, Izzy and Simon when I heard Magnus again.

"Hey! The Hot One!"

I winced at his nickname for me and slowly turned around.

"Not you." Magnus said with disgust, looking at Jace, to my left, who seemed to think the nickname was for him.

"Him," Magnus pointed to me, "The one with the blue eyes." He winked again. "Call me." And with that, he flicked his hand and, in sparkly bright pink writing, a phone number wrote itself on my arm. He chuckled at my stunned expression, turned, and melted back onto the crowd of people.

I thought I might die of embarrassment, but at the same time, I was secretly pleased that Magnus had chosen me above Jace, who usually received all of the attention.

When we were outside, Jace turned to me.

"So. What's with you and Magnus Bane, eh?" He grinned. I looked down, feeling my face heat up.

"Nothing." I mumbled. He rolled his eyes.

"Well it was obviously _something…_ did he kiss you?"

I turned, mortified.

"No! Of course not! How could you- why would you even-"

"Alright, alright, I was just asking!" Jace held his hands up in defeat. I sighed.

"I'm going back to the Institute." I muttered. _To call Magnus_, said a little voice in my head.

_NO_, I growled back. In my head. But that only made me think of Magnus's comment about how he thought I was sexy when I growled…_Stop it, Alec._ Seriously. I'm reduced to arguing with myself.

When I arrived back at the Institute I flopped straight down onto my bed and stared at the number on my arm. Thinking.

I woke up two hours later.

I didn't even realise I'd fallen asleep until I noticed there was no light coming in through the window. I groaned and rolled my head over, only to see a sparkle of glitter in the darkness.

I jumped back, thinking Magnus had sneaked in here whilst I was asleep, but then I realised it was just the number on my arm. I stared at it for about thirty seconds before making up my mind.

A minute later I was lying back down on my bed, phone in hand, listening to it ringing. It picked up on the sixth ring.

"Whoever this is, it had better be important." Came Magnus's voice, rough from sleep.

"Um, it's me. You met me at the Pandemonium club last night….yesterday."

There was silence then-

"You had better be the Hot One."

"Um. I think so?"

I could almost hear his grin.

"Are you blushing right now? You are so blushing right now."

"N-no," I stuttered.

"Oh, you are such a terrible liar…" He trailed off. "You never did tell me your name."

"Oh. It's, um, Alec. Well. Alexander. But no one calls me that."

"Well, then, Alexander…" But he stopped at the strangled breath I had just taken.

"Are you quite alright?" I had no idea what had just come over me. I don't know why, I just…liked it when he said my name. I didn't know why. I just did. Well, more than liked it.

When I didn't answer, Magnus asked again.

"Tell me, Alexander."

I groaned. "There it is again."

"There is _what_ again?" Magnus's voice was amusement bordering on exasperation.

"I just…I just like it when you say my name." I said in a rush, and then blushed furiously. Magus took a while to answer.

"Well…_Alexander…_Why don't you come over?"

It took me a moment to process what he had just said.

"You want me to come over…_now_?"

"Why not, Darling?"

"Well, it is two thirty in the morning."

_Darling darling darling darling darling darling darling darling._

"Actually it's two thirty three." Magnus teased.

I rolled my eyes.

"Even worse!" But I was laughing.

"Don't make me come over there, Alexander." He purred. I groaned. I could hear his quiet laughter on the other end of the line.

"I'm getting my stuff ready. I'm dressed. I'm at the door. I'm-"

"Alright, fine I'll come over!" I giggled uncontrollably like a little girl but I didn't care. Then after a moment, "You're not even dressed, are you, Magnus?"

"Nope," was his reply.

I rolled my eyes again, but only said: "See you in fifteen minutes."

"Goodbye, sexy." The line went dead.


	2. Chapter 2

I opened the door of my room as quietly as I could and crept out. The Hall was quiet. I moved silently towards the lift, with the help of a silence rune, and thought I had gotten away with it until I heard a voice.

"Going somewhere, are you?"

I spun around to see Izzy standing with her arms crossed over her chest, looking at me with amusement plastered all over her face.

"Um. Well. I-I couldn't sleep, so I, um, I decided to go for a-"

"Alec Lightwood, do not tell me you are going for a walk. I … heard you on the phone." She said sheepishly. I gaped at her.

"_Izzy_!" I whisper-shouted. "How much did you hear?"

Her expression told me clearly she had heard all of it. I groaned and put my head in my hands.

"Alec, if you want to go see him I'm not going to stop you. I heard how happy you sounded talking to him. I just want to see you like that all the time."

I dropped my hands to my sides and sighed, resigned.

"Fine, whatever. Can I just go now?"

She just smiled.

"And, Izzy…please don't tell anyone."

"You know I wouldn't do that, Alec."

I smiled at her one last time before turning and walking into the lift.

Magnus opened the door. He was dressed in what looked like the same outfit as what I'd met him in, only this time it was looser and a little less sparkly. _This must be his version of pyjamas_, I thought. Also, his hair wasn't gelled up into spikes; it hung down in a dark curtain over his face. This made him look more real, somehow, and I liked it this way.

"Wow." I said. "You even wear glitter when you sleep."

Magnus laughed. "Of course. A warlock can't get enough glitter. Do come in, _Alexander._"

I felt my face heat up with a blush at his use of my name. I didn't feel nearly as confident in person as I did over the phone.

I walked awkwardly over to one of the couches and sat down.

"Hot Chocolate?" Asked Magnus airily, but didn't wait for an answer before he snapped his fingers and two steaming mugs of hot chocolate appeared on a small coffee table in front of the couch.

"Thanks." I muttered, took one of the mugs and sipped tentatively. Magnus sat down next to me with his own mug, and turned to me.

"You've got a little bit…" He leaned towards me, making my heart race, "there." And before I could protest, he licked a drop of hot chocolate off of my lip, making me jump back in surprise.

"_Magnus_!" I exclaimed, but part of me was thinking _again again again again again again again again again. _My bottom lip still tingled from where Magnus's lip had touched it.

"What?" Magnus asked, his hands in the air, "I was only getting a bit off your lip, Darling. Just trying to help." But his act slipped at the last minute and a smile crept onto his face. I blushed furiously and looked down in response.

"Why do you have such a low opinion of yourself?" Magnus asked gently.

I looked up, confused. "What?"

"I can see it on your body language. The way your feet and legs press together, the way you don't relax, but hunch in over yourself – I mean, honestly, that can't be comfortable – and the way you always look down, and how you always blush – although, that is _adorable, _so I'm not really complaining."

Still looking at the floor, I said quietly, "you've been paying close attention." I closed my eyes and raised my head a little, towards him. It was quiet for a few seconds, but then I heard Magnus's voice, no more than an inch away.

"Open your eyes." He whispered. I did, and found myself staring straight into his sparkling gold-and-green-cat ones. Then they got closer, and I realised what he was going to do. _He's going to kiss me, _I thought. I wasn't entirely opposed to that idea, so I sat still as a statue and he came closer, and closer – our lips brushed, sending a tingle of warmth through me, then-

DING!

My phone vibrated in my pocket, making me jump.

Magnus growled. "This better be life or death because if not I'm going to murder whoever just texted you."

I half-laughed and looked at the text.

_You okay? _From Izzy. I looked back at Magnus. "Thanks, but I really wouldn't appreciate you murdering my sister, annoying as she is sometimes."

Magnus looked confused. I guessed he knew about how if The Clave found out about me being gay and (possibly) having a boyfriend, then I'd get stripped of my Marks and treated like an outsider. "Your sister, does she…?"

"Yes. Well. She sort of caught me as I was sneaking out."

"Oh. She must be a good sister." He smiled gently. "Even if she did interrupt." Suddenly he was playful again and pushed me over so I was lying on the couch with him leaning over me.

"Magnus!" I exclaimed. I was breathless, my heart thumping out of my chest, my stomach full of butterflies – no, more like giant vampire moths, making me almost queasy.

"Hush. You're fine." Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_Magnus leaned down and pressed his lips to mine._

It suddenly dawned on me that I had never kissed anyone before, so I had no idea what to do. I didn't want to mess this up, so I just stayed still, as much as I wanted to reach up and wind my hands in his hair, push my tongue into his mouth. I just relished the tingling feeling of having his lips on me.

After only about seven seconds Magnus pulled away.

"I'm guessing you've never kissed anyone before."

I was dismayed. "I was _that _bad?"

Magnus, surprisingly, laughed.

"Of course not, Darling. I was only referring to the fact that you stayed so still I thought maybe you'd died. Either that or you were just extremely nervous. Or you didn't want to kiss me." He suddenly looked uncertain. I was surprised. Magnus was usually so confident – I never thought I'd get to see an "uncertain" Magnus.

I sighed. "It was my first kiss." I mumbled, embarrassed; Magnus looked reassured.

"Well, then, Sweetie, you just need to _relax_. Just let your body do what it wants to do. Forget about everything else."

I blushed and nodded, embarrassed that I was being taught how to kiss by the High Warlock of Brooklyn. Then said Warlock leaned down to whisper in my ear two words.

"Relax, _Alexander_…"

I felt my breath quicken again as I fought back a groan and Magnus lightly brushed his lips across my cheek before pressing them to my mouth again.

This time I did what I was told. I didn't listen to the Negative part of my brain that told me I was going to mess everything up; I pushed back the Shadowhunter part of me that warned me to stay away from Magnus; I completely ignored the Sensible and Logical part of my brain that told me that it was the early hours of the morning and I was going to be exhausted for training tomorrow; I just surrendered to my heart and body and desire, and let that part of me be controlling, just for a little while.

My hands slid to Magnus's shoulders, then around his neck, then into his hair, gently tugging on the silky strands, pleased when I heard (and felt) the groan escape his lips. I pulled him closer so he was flush against me, and kissed him harder; as I felt his fingertips trailing down my chest I gasped and his tongue took that as an invitation into my mouth. I moaned at the newfound feeling of our tongues being pressed together and entwined; I found mine responding automatically. My hands trailed down his back and underneath the hem of his pyjama top, then trailed back up again, then down, making Magnus gasp and shiver. Then Magnus, taking me completely by surprise, pressed his hips into mine.

I called out at the sensation; I hadn't realised how "excited" I had gotten throughout our kissing. Magnus pulled away enough to murmur through heavy breathing, "This okay?" He started grinding our hips now, making me throw my head back and groan loudly. In response to his question, I pulled his mouth back to mine and bucked my hips upwards. Magnus moaned into my mouth. Finally, after a timeless moment of this, we were both too out of breath to continue, and settled for laying down half on top of each other, my head and hand on Magnus's chest, his arm wrapped around me, both of us catching our breath. I think we must've fallen asleep, because next thing I knew, I was being jerked awake to a loud bang on the door, and Izzy's muffled voice shouting through it.

"Magnus Bane, you let me in _right now_!" I sat bolt upright. Izzy was _here_? _Now_?! Why the hell…? Then I realised I hadn't answered her text from earlier. With a growing sense of dread, I retrieved my phone from where it had fallen on the floor and found that while Magnus and I had been making out, I had gotten five more texts and _eleven missed calls_ from Izzy. Eleven missed calls! What on earth was she playing at?

I cast a scared glance at Magnus, who still looked half asleep but annoyed at the interruption.

"Who the hell is it?" He grumbled, getting up to open the door. I couldn't help but realise how amazing he looked, with his hair all messed up and his clothes rumpled and his half asleep eyes and his pouting lips and, oh, and the way his pyjama bottoms hung off of his waist as he walked … but that's not important right now, I told myself sternly.

Magnus opened the door. "What-" He didn't get to finish his sentence, because something tall and black had flung him across the room. He slammed into the opposite wall and slid to the floor, barely moving.

I fought back a scream. That would not be very Shadowhunter-like. Instead I settled for a strangled "Magnus!" as I ran to the crumpled but still sparkly heap on the floor. Completely forgetting about Izzy for the moment, I cupped Magnus's face in my hands and gently shook him.

"Magnus?" I asked desperately. "Magnus, can you hear me?" I was rewarded with a groan and a mumbled, "there's someone at the door."

I rolled my eyes. "I can see that."

Satisfied that Magnus would be okay, I stood and turned to Izzy.

"What the _fuck _was that for?" I said loudly. Izzy looked shocked.

"I thought … since you weren't … you didn't answer any of my calls, so I just assumed-"

"Well, you assumed wrong!" I shouted at her. I didn't know why I was getting so angry. Maybe I was just tired, but that excuse didn't stop me from taking it all out on Izzy.

"Why can't you just leave me alone for once, Izzy? Why do you always have to interfere with everything? You know I can defend myself if something happens!"

Izzy's expression turned from dumbfounded to angry. "Alec, I was just looking out for you!"

"And that involves almost murdering my boyfriend?" I said without thinking. There was silence. Boyfriend? Is that what Magnus was?

"Uhhm … I didn't … I don't know yet … I mean … um." I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly.

As suddenly as it appeared, the tension and anger in the room was gone, and a grin spread across Izzy's face.

"Alec's got a boyfriend!" She sang. I blushed and mumbled, "no I haven't." But there was no stopping Izzy.

"Yes you have! Yes you have!" She said whilst poking me in the stomach.

"No I haven't – stop-" I said, trying to contain my laughter. "And anyway, that's not important. Thanks to you Magnus is on the floor in a crumpled heap." I sighed, dropping to my knees again. "God, Iz, did you really have to do that? Overprotective much?" I said, as I checked over Magnus's wounds.

"Well, it is four hours since you left. I at least thought you'd be back for training-"

"What?!" I shouted. It's been four hours? But that means - "It's six thirty in the morning? Oh God, why didn't I check the time? Shit, shit, shit-"

"Woah Alec, calm down! I told everyone you caught something and you're in your room. Seriously, stop worrying."

I stared at her. "Says the one!"

Izzy just rolled her eyes and walked to the door. "Whatever. Be back in an hour at the most. Don't get distracted with your boyfriend!" She grinned evilly and shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy…so I haven't posted in ages, mainly because I haven't had any reviews for two chapters! *sad face*. Oh well. I'm enjoying writing this and I know what's going to happen in the next chapter so that might be posted more quickly than usual…**

**Ok so I might have forgotten to do a disclaimer in my last chapter…and the chapter before that…well in all the chapters basically so I'm doing one now.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters … or places … or ships … just the plot. That privilege goes to the almighty Cassandra Clare, who has the ultimate power to break our fangirl hearts. Damn.**

The next few days went much the same as the first.

Every night I called Magnus; then snuck out of the institute to visit him. I found myself not being able to concentrate on my training; Jace nearly always beat me, but I really couldn't care less. I was addicted to Magnus. He was my drug – and a rather enjoyable one too. Every time I saw him he seemed to grow more and more beautiful, and as for his kisses – I just couldn't get enough.

One night I was led on my bed thinking about – oh, guess what? – Magnus. The last time I had seen him he had shown me movies from the mundane world – such as _Mean Girls_ and _LOL _and, on a completely different genre, _X- Men _and _Thor._ I had to admit, the last two were pretty good, but I just could not fathom how Magnus got even a scrap of enjoyment from the former two, apart from laughing about how overdramatic the characters were being about their mundane little problems in their mundane little lives.

Aside from the first two dreadful movies, I had still enjoyed myself that evening; curled up with Magnus on his sofa with fizzy drinks and salted popcorn, I could almost imagine what it would be like living a normal life where I didn't have to hide so much; where I would not be judged so severely. Magnus had that effect on me: when I was with him, all the good emotions were enhanced, and all the bad ones pushed down almost to the point of being non-existent. And I loved that about him.

Anyway, I was lying on my bed, thinking, when my phone buzzed with a text. I reached over for my phone and opened up the message – which was from Magnus.

**Let me in! It's pouring outside!**

I sat up straight and in a second I had my jacket on and was heading out to the front door of the institute, a silence rune still burning on my arm. Why was Magnus here, now? What if we were caught? As happy as I was that I was going to see him again, I was still worried that my parents or Jace would see us together and they would … well, hate me. Angel, I sound like the main character from _LOL._ Magnus told me the actress went a little loopy and started stripping and singing about, and on, wrecking balls. He even showed me a clip of her in action. I shuddered and hurried to open the door.

Magnus immediately hurried inside, water droplets dripping from his rain-dulled neon yellow jacket and red skinny jeans. His hair hung limp over his face and his makeup was smudged under his eyes. He shook his head, pelting me with raindrops.

"Magnus!" I protested, then, remembering where I was, I said more quietly, "Magnus! What are you doing here?"

"Seeing my angelic boyfriend, of course." Magnus replied with a smile, before snapping his fingers; his clothes suddenly became completely dry, his hair artfully rumpled, his makeup unsmudged. "Or am I not allowed to do that?" He fake-pouted. Which was really sexy, by the way. Not that I really noted it. Or was staring. No way.

I sighed in slight exasperation, a small smile playing around my lips. "You _know _I can't resist when you look at me like that."

"Like what, Alexander?" Magnus said innocently, staring up at me through his eyelashes. I groaned. "You're not playing fair!" I whined, but, though I wouldn't admit it, I liked this kind of Magnus, playful and teasing and fun. In fact, I liked every kind of Magnus, though I was sure I hadn't met them all yet.

Magnus's eyes darkened. "_You're _doing it now." He said in a low voice. I was bewildered. "Doing what?"

Magnus leaned close, brushing his lips across mine, then trailing them across my jaw and along to below my ear. "Pouting, Alexander." His tongue rolled across my name, almost purring it, and I shivered.

"Magnus," I breathed cautiously, "my parents … Jace …"

Magnus pulled away from me abruptly, a strange expression on his face. "Right." He said, "wouldn't want to upset your golden Angel."

"My golden Angel?" I said. "what? You – oh. You mean Jace." Magnus raised one eyebrow. The expression made him look really hot. Oh wow … I blushed. Stay on target, Alec, I warned myself. Magnus seemed to take the blush the wrong way; his face hardened and he exhaled roughly.

"That's right," he muttered, "get all blushy over him." I looked down. "Actually, I wasn't." I mumbled. It was barely audible.

"What was that?"

"I said, I wasn't." I said louder, looking at him this time.

"Then what, might I ask," Magnus said coldly, "were you blushing about?" And then, guess what he did. He raised his eyebrow again! I blushed even harder, and said, louder than I'd intended, "Goddammit! Would you stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" Magnus replied, bewildered.

"You're – you -," I stuttered, then sighed. "You raised your eyebrow, and I automatically thought about how it – how it made you look. And then you did it again, just now." Magnus's eyes widened for a moment; then he recovered himself, a small, evil smile slowly curving through his mouth. That mouth … Alec! I chided myself – again. "And how did it make me look, exactly?" He said, feigning nonchalance. Oh, two could play that game.

"It made you look extremely sexy, and all I wanted to do was ravish you right then, but you were currently in a huff with me over nothing, so I couldn't."

Magnus stared at me, his mouth slightly open. That was obviously not the answer he expected. Then he grabbed my arm, led me to my own bedroom and shut the door quietly but quickly behind us.

"How did you-" I started, meaning to ask how he had known where my bedroom was, but I was interrupted by a pair of extraordinarily sparkly lips crashing onto my own, and a warm and firm body pressing me against the door. Needless to say, this interruption was entirely welcome.

Magnus cupped the right side of my face, whilst his other hand gripped my waist, sending waves of fire through my body. I slid my arms around his neck, one hand just resting on his chest, one hand tangling in his hair. I was glad he hadn't gelled it up today.

Our lips moved in synchronisation. I decided to be bold today and traced the shape of Magnus's lips with my tongue; without hesitation, he granted me access to the inside of his mouth and his tongue expertly tangled with mine. Our heavy breaths mingled as I tugged gently on his hair, then harder when he moaned softly.

I was very aware of his right hand, which rested on my waist. I felt it slowly slip further downwards, then his thumb slid underneath the hem of my t-shirt, where it lightly skimmed, up and down, making me shiver. I grew frustrated – why couldn't he just hurry up with the whole hand-under-the-t-shirt thing – so I took my hand off of his chest and put it over his; I guided it under my t-shirt and over my bare skin. When I was happy with its position I took my hand out and placed it back on his chest, this time to gently push him backwards until the back of his knees hit the edge of my bed. I pushed him into a sitting position, and straddled his hips. By now we were extremely out of breath; Magnus pulled back a little, resting our foreheads together.

"My, my, aren't we in a dominant mood today?" He said breathlessly. I replied only with a noncommittal "mmm" before leaning down to capture his lips again, surprising him so he moaned into my mouth. This happened to be the moment Jace walked into my room - without knocking.

**Review pweaseee**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMG GUYS THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH. I wasn't expecting any reviews them BOOM I get five. That's more than all the other chapters in total (lol). Well, I don't have anything more to say, so ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters (*cries*), but I do own the plot (*cheers*)**

_"My, my, aren't we in a dominant mood today?" He said breathlessly. I replied only with a noncommittal "mmm" before leaning down to capture his lips again, surprising him so he moaned into my mouth. This happened to be the moment Jace walked into my room - without knocking._

"Alec, I'm – oh."

I leaped off Magnus, stumbling a little in my haste, my face burning, a horrified look on my face. Jace stared at me for a few seconds, then Magnus, then back at me, an amused smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"Well. I see I have interrupted something here." He smirked.

I glanced nervously at Magnus. How was Jace taking this so calmly? He didn't already know I was gay, did he? Izzy wouldn't tell … Magnus held his hands up, clearly saying _don't look at me_.

Jace looked pointedly at me. "So you called him, then." I looked down, my face still burning, and nodded slightly. Magnus sighed, clearly frustrated and exasperated, flopped back onto my bed, and said, "leave, please, Blondie."

Jace smirked. "What, hoping you'll get laid tonight, Sparkles?"

I made a strangled, choked noise in the back of my throat. "_Jace_!" I hissed. He smirked. "As much as I'd love to leave you two to your love-making-" another choked noise from me "I actually came here for a reason."

"This better be good." Growled Magnus. Jace snorted. "If it's not, then you can blame Maryse and Robert, not me."

My head snapped up. "What?" What did my mother and father want with me? What if they knew? I thought frantically. No, I thought firmly. How could they know? There's no reason for me to get all worked up over nothing.

Jace looked at me, the remnants of his teasing expression still lingering on his features. "They want to see you in the library. Don't ask me," Jace added quickly, "I know as much as you do." Then he walked off.

Just then Magnus's phone rang. Magnus looked at the caller ID, his expression suddenly worried.

"Who is it?" I asked. Slowly sitting up, Magnus said, "your mother." I felt like cold water had washed over me, seeping into my bones. Why else would my mother want to call Magnus other than if she wanted to see him? And why else would she want to see Magnus at the same time as me?

"She – she can't know. She _can't_." I said breathlessly. Magnus just answered the phone.

"Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn." He said smoothly. I strained to listen but I could only catch a few words like "Bane", or "Immediately" or-

"Goodbye." Said Magnus briskly. I looked at him worriedly. "What did she say?"

"She said to come the institute immediately." He looked worried, but I doubt he was worried for himself. More like worried for me when – _if_, there was still an _if_ – we got there and the reason my parents brought us there was because of our relationship.

Magnus got up slowly from my bed and placed his hands firmly on my upper arms, squeezing slightly. "Alec," He said carefully, soothingly. "Listen. Your mother and father might not be calling us both there for the reason you think. This may be because you recently came of age and they want you to … I don't know, meet the warlock you will probably be calling on for aid in case someone is injured. It could be anything. Don't assume the worst yet." His hands slid down my arms and clasped my hands, but it wasn't seductive. I was calming and soothing and loving. I stared into Magnus's bright cat eyes and was instantly reassured. I exhaled slowly.

"You're right." I conceded, and leaned up to kiss him once, smiling slightly. I pulled him to the door and, letting go of his hands, opened it.

We walked to the library in silence, comforted by each other's presence. When we got there, we found both my parents seated at the long table held up by the statues of crouching angels, looking grave – but, then again, they usually were. As we entered, Robert stood, taking a few steps towards us.

"Hello, father. Mother." I said stiffly.

"Alexander." My father and mother nodded. Then my father's expression changed to one of suspicion. "Why are you with…?" He left the question hanging, looking at Magnus. Then it dawned on me. We should have come in separately. Coming in together just makes in obviously that we were with each other before; oh God, now they know for sure-

"Alexander heard me knocking and opened the door for me. We walked here together. It was nice to meet him finally." Magnus replied smoothly. I sighed quietly in relief. My father looked at Magnus coldly. "I was addressing Alexander, not you." He said. I was suddenly angry – how dare he speak to my Magnus like that – woah, _my _Magnus? Where in Edom did he get that from? - how dare he?!

"_Father._" I hissed angrily. He turned on me, looking at me like I was an experiment result he'd been disappointed with. "Do you have something you would like to say?"

I opened my mouth – like Hell I had something to say – but then realised I couldn't, not without arousing suspicion. I closed my mouth with a snap. Robert turned and walked toward Maryse, saying "good" quietly as he turned.

**"**Alexander," Maryse spoke for the first time, "you have recently come of age. So we would like to push you towards one vital step in your life, as you have made no move towards it yourself."

I furrowed my brow. One vital step…? Training, check. Learning about Shadowhunter crap, check. What else…?

"I'm talking about marriage, Alexander."

I stared at my mother. Marriage? What the Hell? I glanced towards my father to see if his expression was the same as my mother's, and it was. But … my parents didn't know of my relationship with Magnus, nor did they know about my sexuality. They thought I was completely single and completely straight. So that means …

"But I'm not with anyone." I blurted out, glancing anxiously at Magnus as I said it. His face was expressionless, but I could imagine what hid underneath that mostly fool proof mask.

Robert answered this time, "that is already fixed. Your fiancé and her parents are supposed to be here any time now." I stared blankly at him. This could not be happening. When I was finally happy with someone, after eighteen years of sitting in the background, _this _was being shoved on me?! This. Could. Not. Be. Happening.

"My _fiancé? _But – I don't – I – "

"You are going through with this, Alexander," My father said sternly, "it's already all arranged with the girl's family. They just have to – ah. Here they are now." Robert broke off, just as the door opened and three people came through. One was a tall woman who had sharp features like Maryse, and dark grey eyes. Her fair hair was scraped back into a tight knot on the back of her head. The person next to her – I assumed he was her husband – had dark hair slicked back onto his head, dark eyes and a bony face. They both looked like people you didn't want to cross. But their daughter was a different matter.

The girl that skipped into the library before her parents looked about fifteen years old. She had bright green eyes, full lips and a massive grin like a kid who had stolen a cookie and ran away undetected. She was tiny, with a child's build, and even her shimmery blonde hair was in two bunches. When she saw Magnus and me she skipped to place herself in front of us, and pointed.

"Which one am I going to marry?" She asked in a high babyish voice. I groaned inwardly. This girl had an annoying voice to top it all off?

Her father walked silently to her side, pointed to me, and said, "that one, darling." In a low voice. What, so I was "that one" now, was I? This thought was soon pushed into insignificance when she squealed and ran to me, clinging onto my arm with a grip that was, surprisingly, like iron. I felt Magnus tense slightly; this movement would have been unnoticeable to anyone but me, as I subconsciously processed all his movements as if they were my own.

The girl said in a stage whisper, "I'm glad it's not _him_," she said, referring to Magnus, "he looks so _gay_."

I wrenched my arm out of her grip, and walked backwards a few steps. "You little _bitch_." I hissed, before realising what I had just said. "Alexander!" My mother gasped, shocked. I took a deep breath and straightened up, still seething. I glanced at Magnus for just enough time to see the slight shake of his head. _Don't. Not worth it._

"Sorry." I ground out from between my teeth – though I was clearly not. Maryse was mutinous, but hid it well. "My apologies, he isn't usually like this; I don't know what's got into him …"

Okay, so now she was talking as if A, I wasn't in the room and B, as if I were a dog.

The Bitch's dad stepped forward after a very tense and awkward silence. "Let's start from the beginning," he said coldly, "dear" – he addressed his daughter – "this is Alexander. And Alexander" – he addressed me in a manner that was much less warm – "this is Tallulah." At this, I could not help the snort that escaped my mouth. **(no offense to any Tallulahs out there; it just reminds me of that Doctor Who episode where this girl called Tallulah was all prissy and bouncy and girly).**

"Alexander, you will stop this behaviour at once!" My father hissed. I guessed I was completely embarrassing my parents, but I really couldn't care less. They had had arranged this without my consent and I sure as Hell wasn't going to go through with it, especially now I had Magnus.

"Sorry, Father, but I'm not going to marry this bi –" – I cleared my throat – "Tallulah."

My mother put her head in her hands and sighed heavily; my father took a step towards me and said angrily, "now look here, young man –"

"No!" I interrupted him, "I've spent my whole life being the one who always does what you say, does what the Clave says, but I'm sick and tired of it, and _this_" – I pointed an accusing finger at Tallulah (needless to say she pouted like a six year old) – "is a step too far. _I am not going to marry her_!" I said, emphasising each word. My parents stood shocked – too shocked to move, it seems, I thought dryly, as they were both frozen with identical expressions of wide-eyed shock on their faces. I turned to Tallulah's parents, and, with a little bow, said:

"Thank you for your consideration."

Then I left the room with my head held high.

**BOOM! Ok this chapter is a little longer than usual, and took me longer than usual to write, but it sort of just developed as I wrote it … I sure didn't anticipate that little THG reference … but it worked. Yay for sassy Alec!**

**Reviews=sass, sass=Alec doesn't have to marry the bitch, Alec doesn't have to marry the bitch=intact Malec! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Yeah…It's kind of been ages. That's sort of due to the fact that I didn't really know what to write in this chapter, and sort of because I only got two reviews****L****The reviews I did get were really encouraging, and if I hadn't got them I probably wouldn't be writing this now, so thanks to RedCoral and deviant97! You guys are awesome. Oh, and I went to Paris for a week. That didn't help either.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot ****L**

Magnus PoV

There was silence after Alec left the room. I stood there, silently and unnoticeably fuming at what his parents had tried to do. Of course, they didn't know of Alec's relationship with me, but somehow I couldn't find it within myself to not be angry with them.

"Is there anything I can help with?" I asked stiffly. They still hadn't actually told me what I was there for. Robert's head snapped to me, remembering I was there.

"No. You can leave, warlock."

I fought the urge to sigh irritably. They called me here for nothing? Idiots.

I turned on my heel and walked swiftly out the large library doors, passing Tallulah and her parents on the way. They didn't so much as glance at me, but instead pointedly looked the other way.

I speed-walked down the Institute corridor, looking around for Alec. It was most likely he'd gone to his room, right? I was just about to turn into the hall that led to his room when I heard voices, one of them I'd recognise a mile away.

"No, Izzy, nothing's wrong." He sounded tired and resigned, but also on the edge of tears. Damn you, stupid Mr and Mrs Lightwood. Could I hate you any more now? I don't think so.

"Please. Don't tell me nothing's wrong, Alec; I can tell when you're lying." Izzy sounded frustrated, but for the most part worried. Just as I was about to reach the corner where the voices were coming from, Alec exploded.

"I don't want to fucking tell you, Isabelle! Why does everyone think they can get anything from me and I'll just comply? I am fucking sick of it!"

I stood there, shocked, just as Alec came around the corner and almost crashed into me. He had tears on his cheeks now. When he saw me, he turned away so fast I could almost hear his neck crick, and rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands.

"_Dammit_." He growled, and exhaled slowly. Isabelle looked at me, her stare conveying the words she didn't say: _what happened? –_ I shook my head quickly, and turned my attention back to Alec. _Not now._

I heard her sigh in frustration, then her footsteps echoing down the corridor. "Alec?" I said tentatively.

"They can't do this," Alec muttered, "they're not going to do this. Right, Magnus?" He looked up at me, his expression so sure that I would agree, so sure that he was not going to give his parents what they wanted, and that I was going to support him in that. I felt a burst of defiance and possessiveness over my boyfriend at that expression, and nodded. "Of course. We won't let them."

Alec smiled at me, and looked as if he were going to kiss me, then remembered where we were, and glanced around worriedly, before pulling me around a corner and down the hall we walked through what seemed like such a long time ago, uncertain what we were being called for, to his bedroom. He shut the door behind us and led down on his bed, beckoning me to join him there – but I just stood there for a moment, admiring my boyfriend – his body lounging over the bed, muscles in his arms and legs and chest noticeable through his clothes, his beautiful blue eyes (my favourite part of him), his dark hair a halo around his head, contrasting perfectly with his porcelain skin; it was as if he were emitting a sort of heavenly glow, as if his blood were not only half angel, but full. He was My Angel.

"Why are you staring at me?" My Angel asked, a faint blush tainting his cheeks, looking slightly embarrassed. I smiled.

"Because you're beautiful." I stated simply, and led on the bed beside him, wrapping one arm around his waist and resting my chin on his shoulder. He turned to look at me sceptically. "Right." He rolled his eyes.

I furrowed my brow. He really does not know how to take a compliment, does he? "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means, you don't have to say that just because we're together. Don't feel like you have to." He turned away. I raised my eyebrows slowly. "Like I have to." I repeated. He nodded.

I sighed. "Well, that's good then, because I don't feel like I have to at all." I smiled at him. He looked slightly surprised as he turned to me, and I looked him in the eyes. Those beautiful eyes. "You're beautiful." I whispered, tucking his hair behind his ear.

"But you just said-"

"I said I didn't feel like I _have _to. Which I don't. I didn't say it because I felt like it was needed of me, Alexander. I said it because it's true." Alec still looked disbelieving. I sighed, and rolled on top on him. I could feel his rapid heartbeat, thumping out a comforting rhythm. "When will you accept that you're the most gorgeous human being on the planet, Alexander?" I murmured, seeing his eyes darken with lust at my use of his full name.

He pulled my face down so that our lips were brushing, and whispered, "but if I'm beautiful, what would that make you?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused. Alec took advantage of my momentary confusion and flipped us over so that he was on top this time.

"I _mean,_" he started in my ear, "that whenever I look at you _I _see the most beautiful being in the universe, and I think how lucky I am to have you," he trailed his lips down my jaw, leaving a tingling trail in his wake, "so if _I'm _beautiful, then there are no words to describe how _you _look." He bit down on my neck, probably making a hickey, and I moaned softly, tangling my fingers in his hair.

"Alexander…" I whispered, bringing his lips up to meet mine.

The kiss was slow and passionate, our heavy breaths mingling – the only sound in the room. After a while Alec hesitantly poked his tongue against my lips, and I complied immediately. Our tongues tangled together and the kiss changed pace; it sped up, becoming fast and feverish. I flipped us over again, and started leaving swift kisses down Alec's neck, making him gasp.

I slid my fingers underneath his top, meaning to take it off completely. "Is this okay?" I asked softly. He just nodded.

I pulled the piece of clothing over his head, and almost gasped at the sight of Alexander bare-chested. It was times like these, as I ran my fingers over his perfectly sculpted, pale chest, that I was grateful for all the training Alec did. I could see the faint marks of faded runes, curling over his muscles, and I decided to use that to my advantage.

I leant down and licked over the pattern of what I recognised as a strength rune, a moan escaping his mouth at the touch. I moved onto a speed rune, further down his chest, then a communication one, then a persuasion one, getting slowly further down as I went.

"Magnus…" Alexander said, and I looked up at him to see him biting his lip, looking unsure. I stopped what I was doing. "What is it?" I whispered, slightly worried.

"I …" Alec looked like he couldn't find the right words to say; I waited patiently. "I want to … carry on. But I – I don't think I'm ready to – yet."

I smiled at him slightly. Of course I wasn't going to push him into anything he didn't want to do – I knew he was inexperienced. "That's fine, Alec," I pushed myself up so that I could be eye-level with him, "don't feel like you have to." I smirked, quoting his words from earlier. He rolled his eyes, but the corners of his mouth pulled up in a small but sincere smile. I knew that I was the only one who could make him smile like that, and the thought made it feel like my heart was exploding with flowers and rainbows and … glitter. Only way I could describe it, alright?

"Okay?" I asked him, my smile not mocking any more, but sincere, matching his own. In that infinite moment, he stared right into my eyes, as if he were seeing right through my exterior, down into my very heart and soul, and he liked what he saw there.

"Okay." He whispered – a quiet, loving whisper, reserved only for me, and kissed me goodnight.

**Wow. I really have a thing for quoting other fandoms now, don't I? And of course the fact that I did go see TFIOS for the second time just now and I sobbed and suffered from a severe case of AotF (Attack of the Feels) didn't influence that last bit at all … heh heh …**

**Also, please check out my other Malec oneshot story thingy – you guys send me a prompt and I do my best to write it, but nobody has sent me one so far (I'm so lonely lol) so it would be cool if you could go read it … thanks ****J**

**Thanks for reading! Review please! (I tend to put chapters up faster if you review … not hinting there … nope …)**


End file.
